


Truth Or Dare devil

by More_Excitement



Category: Dark Avengers-Fandom
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: 要命的truth or dare游戏，落到一帮超级反派手里会变得更加要命。尤其当Daken Akihiro因Deadpool的挑拨而和Daredevil争风吃醋...
Relationships: Daken/Bullseye





	Truth Or Dare devil

“我们玩真心话大冒险吧！”Deadpool提议，兴奋极了:“多新奇刺激的游戏！”

“别加我。”Bullseye冷冷地嘀咕:“幼稚无聊。”

“很好玩的！哎呀，参与一下！你看，要是你让Deadpool玩大冒险，你可以让他把他所有的钱都给你。”Mac Gargan劝他，并使出撒娇大招。

“好吧！”

“那就加我一个。”Daken晃晃悠悠地走来了。

于是四个人开始玩。

第一局。Daken输了。

“真心话，还是大冒险？”

“嗯...大冒险吧。”Daken笑了笑。

“杀了你自己。”Bullseye冷笑着下命令。

“不行！你这个提的不合理！他有自愈因子！”Deadpool抗议。“应该换一个更狠的。”

“当众亲一下Bullseye。”Mac狂笑。

“乐意至极。”Daken肮脏地笑了。

“喂你干什么？！放开我！你这个流氓！强奸犯！...”

………………  
——————————————————

第二局。Deadpool输了。

“呃...真心话！”Deadpool癫狂地舞动手脚，活像一只打了兴奋剂的章鱼。

“绝对不行！！！”其余的人一致反对。“给你一个说话的机会你就没完没了了，谁愿意听你满嘴跑火车胡言乱语！？既然你有自愈因子死不了，你应该去玩大冒险。”

“拿出你所有的钱，交给我们。”Bullseye露出一个人畜无害的呲牙咧嘴咬牙切齿的经典反派邪笑。

“啊不要啊！我会饿死的！！！”

“你死不了。”

“好吧...”Deadpool悲痛欲绝地缓缓掏出一张50美元钞票。“我的全部家当。都上交给你们。可怜的Deadpool现在穷困潦倒身无分文了。北风~那个吹~”

“行了！”Mac一把夺过那50美元。“我到楼下小吃店买几碗甜醅。Akihiro，帮我一块端碗。”

五分钟后。

“他们怎么还没回来？”Bullseye有些担心。

“估计在讨价还价呢。”Deadpool倒是很轻松。

“讨价还价？？？好吧！”Bullseye凑到窗边，往楼底看了一眼，遂大惊:“天啊！”

“WTF？！”Deadpool也看见了。Scorpion和Daken以及Daredevil正扭作一团。

两人好不容易挤进围观人群。Bullseye向Daredevil大喊:“嗨，别打了！出什么事了你们干架！Daredevil你真是够讨厌的，我们玩游戏碍你什么事。”

“他关心我。他、他关心我。这是真的。”Daken激动万分，满面春风:“他主动为我解围。他一定是陶醉于我英俊帅气的容貌。”

“停。”Daredevil喝斥一声，然后放开了Scorpion。“我刚才看这俩人拿钱买甜醅，兴高采烈欢天喜地，我就知道这钱决不是通过正当手段得来的。”

“对！那是我的钱——”Deadpool激动地大喊，“——他们非要，我就——”

“去死进火里。”Bullseye抽出短刀，狠狠捅进Deadpool喉咙。不一会儿Deadpool自愈完，Bullseye也将情况向Daredevil解释清楚。

“有意思。”Daredevil若有所思。“我能和你们一起玩吗？”

“我他妈——太棒了！有好戏看了，快来！”这几个反派一起将Daredevil拖上楼。

——————————  
第三局。

Bullseye输了。

“我能杀了你们吗？”

“不行。别跟个特朗普似的，不遵守游戏规则，输了还不愿意承认。”Deadpool严肃地说。“做出选择。”

“嗯...大冒险。”Bullseye深思熟虑后说。

“好！”Deadpool饲机报复。“向Daredevil表白！”

“你他妈不想活了？！！”Daken暴怒，扑上去就对着Deadpool一顿暴揍。

“等等，等等，Aki，别忘了这个，”Mac慌里慌张地卸下自己蝎子制服的绿色金属头盔，往Daken头上扣。

“！！！我能杀了他再表白吗？”Bullseye差点气晕在沙发上，赶紧往自己嘴里塞一些神经药物，然后跳起来大吼:“Daredevil你这个混蛋！我要杀了你！”

“？？？关我啥事？”Daredevil非常疑惑，只觉得锅从天降。“罪魁祸首是Deadpool。”

“那我们一起揍他。”

“我觉得我可以适当地参与。”

之后就非常混乱。

_END.


End file.
